


The Selection

by mind_writing



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Sanders Sides, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sanderssides - Freeform, Voltron, first fic, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_writing/pseuds/mind_writing
Summary: Prince Roman of Ailea is ready to find a wife. No, scratch that, a husband. Virgil Singer is not the type of person to participate in these types of things, but hey, at least the food is good.All of the characters used in this are not mine unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Sanders was never seen on the Report as anything other than happy. He constantly smiled, but never weirdly, as the country loved him and all of his contentment. 

He walked onto the stage, smoothing out his already nice suit, and he waved at the crowd. Thomas would probably be interviewing someone today, as he was the only interviewer the royal family approved of. 

"Hello, everyone!" He said into his sparkling microphone, waiting for the applause to die down before continuing. "We have a very special show for you tonight! Our beloved Prince Roman, after his heartwarming coming out last month, has agreed to talk about the upcoming Selection. Please welcome, Prince Roman!"

Prince Roman walked into stage, nervously pushing his reddish-brown bangs to the side. He grinned at the audience, earning a smattering applause in return. Both him and Thomas sat in round blue chairs. 

"So, Prince Roman, tell us, if you will...what was it like to come out last month, and why have you been so distant from us ever since?" He spoke with a slight hurt form of sympathy, as if they were best friends who had parted at seams for an argument. 

A flicker of something dashed through the Prince's eyes. It could have been a thought, or merely one of the many stage lights or camera crew flashings. Maybe it was something else. "Well, um...It's been good, Thomas. It's been a real experience for me, like letting a load off of my shoulders...as for, um, why I've been distant lately, I certainly didn't mean to abandon our friendship, Thomas." He chuckled, and some audience members laughed with him. "I've been with my family a lot. Both distant and close. It's...been a little nerve-wracking, changing up the Selection."

"Yes, indeed." Thomas nodded, "But that's got to be at least a bit fun. How does it feel, knowing that in two weeks, twenty-five handsome young men will be fighting over you, Your Majesty?"

The Prince had a dreamy look in his eyes for a moment, but he was snapped out of his fantasy by Thomas's wording. He blushed a noticeable red, trying and failing to cover his face with his hand. "Oh, I hope they won't be fighting!"

Thomas laughed, giving Roman a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "You're in for a real treat, Your Majesty. The Selection has been a royal family honor for generations. Tell me, do you believe you're ready to meet the love of your life?" 

"The love of my life," Prince Roman whispered back. He looked up from where he'd zoned out for a second. "Well, to be honest, Thomas, I was not at first. But...now that the day comes closer...I am confident in saying that I am ready to meet him."

~

Virgil Singer, merely a passing stranger watching a small box TV in a shop window, rolled his eyes. It was nice that they were changing things up for LGBT+ royalty, but he was pretty sure it would be the same feelingless fight for a crown. 

Yep, Virgil decided, definitely not signing up for that. With that comforting thought, Virgil walked on his way, past the TV where he had imagined leaving that mess where it belonged.


	2. ~1~

Virgil Singer should have checked everything in the mail before handing it to his mother.

"Oh, can I see what's in the mail?" Virgil's younger sister, Valerie, asked. She was coming out of her small room, specs of paint like multi-color stars across her hands as she toted a small canvas. Virgil glared at her for a moment. Not that he hated her, no. He absolutely adored her. That was why he needed to protect her from—

"The House of Singer," Virgil's mother read aloud, and the boy's heart felt like it was about to explode as he came upon a startling realization. "Our beloved Prince Roman has come of age, and in celebration of his eighteenth birthday, he will be hosting a Selection to find a husband. Our recent census concludes that a young man between the ages of sixteen and twenty resides in your home. If you wish to sign up your son/brother/roommate/other relation, please contact your District Services office. We hope to see you in the Selection! From, Anja Stewart, advisor to the royal family." Virgil's mother tossed the letter on the table as if she could care less, but she was sending mixed signals that worried her son.

"The Prince?!" Valerie squealed, shaking with excitement. "Virgil, could you be the next Prince?"

"Hold on," Virgil's mother held up a hand lazily. Everything she did was lazy: her low voice, every moment, her care for her children. It was as slow as a drunk, as she was as ruined as their small wrecked house. "You wanna pretend to be a fag for a while? I heard the pay is good."

Valerie's look of hope and happiness was immediately replaced by sadness. At age thirteen, she was a hopeless romantic, and her spirit was constantly crushed by her horrible mother. She tucked a long strand of black hair behind her ear. "What does that mean?"

"It means," her mother said, "that if your brother is chosen, he gets paid weekly for staying at the palace. That's what they did for the last Selection, anyway."

"But, Mom, I really don't want to. He's...it's—"

"You should," his mother replied, "it'd do good for all of us, considering we don't have your father no more."   
That statement still stung, though he could barely remember it. His father, in panic for money after learning his wife was pregnant with a baby girl, left them. Virgil was only four years old, and he was crying over something dumb like hunger, when his father got so frustrated that he left. Virgil didn't even get to say goodbye.

"So, if you get picked, can I go with you and be dressed like a princess?" Valerie asked, trying to change the subject. She looked up at Virgil innocently, but her older brother could see how she was really feeling behind her eyes. She fantasized about a dazzling life with cute boys, but really all she wanted was for her mother to stop being the way she was.

"No, Vally." Virgil frowned at her. He hated to be this way with her, but he had to shut down his family before they got too out of hand. "I'm not signing up. For one thing," he looked right at his mother as his heart hurt in panic. He lied through his teeth, "I'm not gay. Two, even if I was, I don't want to sit there at the castle looking pretty while this wimp chooses what pretty face he wants to stand next to him for the rest of his life. Three, I probably wouldn't even get chosen if I entered. There's probably thousands of guys putting on a show at the mention of a crown. I just really don't wanna be in that castle with all those trashy people, being filmed for national TV."

Valerie look upset, almost as if her eyes were watering. His mother looked taken aback, yet impressed. "Damn," she nodded, "I get it, kid. I was too young to sign up myself when my generation was doin' the Selection, but I can see your point. It's a real shame too. You coulda been royalty, and we could've got out of this dump. Ah, well." She got up and grabbed the letter, then waved it around for her son to see. "Let me know if you change your mind." She stuck it on the fridge door with a small magnet. "Damn shame," she mumbled, stumbling away for her third nap of the day. 

Virgil glared at her on her way out. It was hard not to show his hatred for her at all, but especially not in front of his sister. She had to be aware of what little money they were making with her taking a job once in a blue moon. In the caste system, they were Fives. Fives were the artists and musicians, and they were only a want for the rich, so it was easy to go broke in that position. Virgil's mother always took a job playing instruments with her son at the higher castes parties. To the Twos (models and actors) and the Threes (teachers and scientists) they were a cheap gig. To the Fives, these gigs meant they would be able to afford food. 

When it came to Valerie, Virgil felt bad for how young she had to work, as if she didn't have a childhood. Luckily she liked painting, and she was good at it. 

"What'd you paint?" Virgil asked, playfully ruffling his sister's hair. She smiled at her canvas and shoved it to her brother. It was a white palace, shining in front of a light blue sky. The details were incredible for such a small canvas. 

Virgil felt a harmful tug in his heart. "I want you to keep it, don't you?" He asked, trying and failing to keep his voice from breaking.

Valerie frowned, and she looked so pitiful. "I mean, yeah. I like all of my paintings, but I have to sell them. It's okay, really, Virgil."

"It's not," Virgil whispered so quietly, it was simply a breath that wasn't heard. 

Valerie smiled a little at Virgil, then she went to the fridge and pulled out a small bowl of beans. "I'm gonna heat us up some dinner, 'kay?"

Virgil nodded. It only took a minute in the microwave, then they ate in silence. It was hardly any food, and Virgil felt more hungry when he finished. He washed the dishes, then went to his room and waited. 

He watched the light under the door finally shut off as his sister went to bed, then he waited another hour. Cautiously, he got up and checked how he looked in the dusty bathroom mirror, playing around with curly black hair. Then, he carefully snuck out to his back yard. After two years of perfecting this, he could climb up the panels that went up to his old treehouse.

Inside it was tiny, but it felt like a better home than his actual home. There was a soft rug and a candle that was lit when someone was in there.

It was lit with a small flame. 

Though there has never been an intruder in the treehouse, Virgil always panicked at that. Well, that and the silhouette that shadowed half of the micro-room. 

Then, the intruder spoke. He spoke with a small, soft voice, though it couldn't fool Virgil to see past his trials. The trials it took to be here in the night, moonlight filtering through the window. That small voice could comfort him in any situation. The person to whom that voice belonged was the main hidden reason why Virgil couldn't enter the Selection.

"Hi, beautiful."

Dan.


	3. ~2~

"Hey," Virgil breathed, climbing further into the treehouse.

"I missed you, Verge." Dan replied in just as quiet a whisper. It was after curfew, and being outside of your home was illegal after ten. That was one of the dangerous things about being out here. That, and the prospect of being caught in—

"I missed you too, Danny. Did you see what I left you?" Virgil asked. Earlier, in an odd claim that he needed to clean out the treehouse, had left a sandwich and an apple in a small bundle. 

"Yeah," Dan frowned. He definitely appreciated the food, it was everything that came with it that gave him conflicting feelings. Dan was a Six, a mere two levels up from absolute hopelessness. He loved and cared for Virgil, but having him take care of him as if he were a child was almost too much to handle sometimes. He knew that food was a necessity and it wasn't too much of a bother for a Five as compared to a Six, but it was still troublesome. Dan wanted more than most things to ask him how much this costed him. How many days had he gone without food, without heat, without electricity? He wanted to cry, but then he looked up at Virgil. 

Virgil was the cutest boy he'd ever had the honor of being with, and whatever made him happy, Dan would help with. "I wanted to..." Dan looked into Virgil's eyes as if memorizing his face, as who knew when the next time they met would be. Their secret meetings in the night could be stopped by anything and everything. Dan brought a hand up to the back of Virgil's neck and leaned in, kissing him as if it were the last time they would kiss. That had to be how they were, because they never knew when the end was. 

They finally broke off the kiss for air, and Virgil crawled into Dan's lap. Dan might have seemed shy and small, but he was really tall, not to mention a person with a wardrobe of comfortable work clothes. Being a Six, Dan worked indoors. As a factory worker or a cleaner, he was mostly able to wear whatever as long as it was cheap and used. Virgil held onto Dan's blue hoodie clad arms as he held him close.

"So, what's been going on?" Dan asked, unwrapping the bundle and pulling out the apple. He wordlessly offered his boyfriend a bite, which was unfortunately denied. 

"I got the letter today. From the royal advisor or something. Didn't you?" Virgil asked, leaning his head back on Dan's shoulder and closing his eyes. He dreamed of the day where his heart would only race of excitement and happiness, not guilt or anxiety. 

"Yeah," Dan sighed, "my family got two. One for me, one for Alister."

Virgil had nearly forgotten that Alister recently turned sixteen. "So, what do you think of it?"

"I mean...it's alright, I guess. He's gotta find a guy somehow, poor guy." Dan replied. There was something in his voice that sounded tense, and it appeared odd next to his wording. "But I'm not signing up. There's a small fee, and we can only afford one. Ali really wants in, and I really don't. It's okay, though. I already know who I want to marry." He held Virgil close as if he would disappear if he didn't.

"I said I didn't want to enter either but...mom and Vally really want me to." Virgil sighed, truly exhausted.

"I think you should." Dan whispered, so quietly and carefully controversial. 

"What?" Virgil turned around to face his boyfriend. "Why would you want that for us?"

Dan looked both nervous and guilty. "I just think it'd be good for your family, you know?"

"No, I don't." Virgil pouted, but he knew exactly what Dan was talking about. "I don't want to marry him, I love you."

"And I love you." Dan replied, his lips close to Virgil's ear. Virgil knew with every movement that Dan was trying to convince him, but it was just doing the opposite. "You might not even get chosen, then we'll really know if we're meant for each other or not. Just...consider it? Please?"

Virgil paused as if he were considering it, but he was really just thinking of everything he would have to leave if he left. That was the only way he got through life as a Five. He was well aware he was missing necessities, that he was void of the things he wasn't sure  he'd ever have. The only way Virgil could get through was thinking of everything he did have, and how lucky he was to have it.

Dan seemed to read his mind; Virgil loved him for being so understanding. "Like I said, you probably won't even be chosen, but I need you to do this for me. I couldn't bare the thought of you passing up an opportunity of a lifetime just for me. For life as a Six."

Virgil gritted his teeth. If there was anything he disliked about his life, it was how people valued a stupid caste number over the actual person. So what if Prince Roman was a One and Dan was a Six? If they were in love with each other as people rather than numbers, shouldn't that matter? Virgil clung to Dan's blue hoodie that had been worn down over the years. That hoodie was one of the things that showed how life would be as a Six, and Virgil really couldn't care less. 

"We are more than a number." He leaned in and kissed Dan, only stopping when he realized that he should go. The longer they stayed, the more likely they were to be caught. "But I will think about it. Only for you though, not for that stupid crown." Virgil started climbing down. "Oh, and Dan?"

"Yes, love?" Dan asked, getting ready for a stealthy escape himself.

"Please take the sandwich. Fighting over food until it goes bad does no good for either of us." 

Dan smiled, but there was a kind of sadness behind his eyes. "Of course, Verge. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you, 'night." Virgil finished climbing down, and he snuck back into the house. He slipped into bed, daydreaming of a life most people would find unsuitable. Virgil would as well, but he also knew that with Dan he could handle anything.


	4. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m sorry that Virgil has a love interest that’s for plot <3 enjoy

Dan was dressed in a simple white dress shirt. He wore a crown of daisies and was making one for Virgil. They were in the backyard, with no one to bother them—

"Get up," Virgil's mother snapped her son out of his dreams, "I got a deal for you."

"Huh?" Virgil grumbled, sitting up sleepily. He looked over at his old beat-up alarm clock. It was seven AM, and his mother was usually not up until ten, unless they had a gig. "I didn't know we had a gig today."

"I don't, but you do later today." His mother sat on his bed, nearly crushing Virgil's legs. "Here's what I'm gonna offer: if you sign up for the Selection," —she ignored Virgil's groan of annoyance— "you can do some performances without me. And you can keep half the profits."

Virgil sat up so quickly he got head rush. "Half the profits?" He asked, his eyes wide. Something in his brain clicked, and pure euphoria rushed through his veins. He could start saving up for stuff, like a wedding with Dan! Or he could afford to let Valerie keep some paintings. With half the profits, there seemed to be a lot of solved problems.

"But only if you sign up for the Selection. Come on, get dressed. We need to get there early if we're gonna beat all those people to the front." His mother turned and left, and Virgil stared off in shock. Even if he wasn't picked, he still got the money. 

Virgil rushed to get ready, giving an excited Valerie a hug before leaving. His mother didn't do the same.

~~

The walk to the District Services Office was short, maybe five minutes. Virgil's family didn't own a car, but most things in their small community was a short walk away.

The line, however, was huge. It stretched on all the way around the building and to the door of the next one. Virgil huffed, almost turning to his mother to give her a look that said told you so, but he knew better. 

"How many of these people do you bet actually like the prince?" He asked instead. His mother snickered at that, and then Virgil heard a familiar voice.

"I do!" It was Alister, Dan's younger brother by two years. He seemed nervous, per usual, and he was wearing his blue jacket. On the shoulder there was a cute red heart sewed on, as it added style to the patches Sixes usually had to put in their worn out clothes. "I'm so excited that I was old enough!"

Virgil smiled and nodded politely towards him and his mom, while his own mom changed into her other personality.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, how are you?" Virgil's mom asked, her voice unusually perky.

"I'm good," Alister's mom replied, though it seemed more obligatory than anything. She had fairly dark circles under her eyes, and her hands appeared older, as if stress was aging her unhealthily. "I've been taking a bit of extra work, and so have my boys. I do hope this is our big break." She laughed lightly. Virgil, in a heart-aching moment of sympathy, hoped that it was, despite their chances of being chosen. If he could give him all his chances, he would. 

"And how has your other boy been...um..." Virgil's mom had forgotten the other boy's name, which Virgil almost found funny, considering their secret circumstances.

"Daniel?" Alister's mother asked, "He's doing fine, thanks, I'll tell him you two said hello. He's taking a job at the moment, and I did wish he'd want to sign up for this." She said it as if she were tensely avoiding the topic of the small fee. "It would do any of us good, but..." She looked up, and her eyes brightened a little, a nice change to her dreary looks. "You wanna know something? I think he's already in love with someone."

Virgil's stomach took on a twist as if on a roller coaster, and his mother let out an audible fake gasp of interest. "Oh, really?" She asked, "Well, who is it?"

"I don't really know," Dan's mom admitted, "he never talks about anyone in particular, but there has to be someone or something putting him in a good mood. Maybe it's an odd idea, considering the circumstances, but...I think he's saving up to get married."

Virgil made a sound like the mixture of a gasp and a squeal, but luckily it mixed into the mood of excitement. 

"Oh, that sounds great." Virgil's mother replied politely, "Whoever he loves will be a very lucky person."

Virgil looked over at her for a minute, utterly confused with her intentions. Surely she did want him to marry up, but didn't she think Dan was a good person? Maybe she was just being polite...yes, that had to be it. Maybe, some day in the distant future, his mother wouldn't mind him being gay with a Six, because she might appreciate that this Six was the nice boy they'd lived down the street from for years. Virgil shook his head, pushing the thought to the side. The only reason he was even allowed to sign up for this, unwillingly, was that this particular bachelor gay was the prince.

"Yes, they will." Dan's mom smiled, "And I do want to meet them, to thank them for making my son so happy. He's been singing around the house again, some songs the Fives sing at parties."

Virgil smiles nervously at that part. Him and his boyfriend shared a small jar of pennies between them. When they wanted to sit in silence sometimes, overwhelmed by life, Dan would have Virgil curl up in his lap and sing a song for him. As he had nothing else to give him, he would give him a penny and a kiss. Dan always felt bad for the meager amount, but Virgil cherished every cent in his small jar. Virgil only had to guess that Dan thought of him, and his voice, while he worked.

Virgil thankful, for Dan and his mother. They would both love him for telling the truth, unlike his own mother. He was positively beaming at the thought of what happened next. It might be difficult, but in a way, it would only go up from here.

Before he had time to overthink this into a spiral of negativity, he was towards the front of the line. He handed in his quickly filled in form, which was suspiciously through despite this being a lottery, and sat to get his picture taken. He was still trying to hide his smile when he got to the camera.

"No, no." The woman handling the camera chided, "No fake smiles if you can smile that sweetly. That's a real smile, and they'll appreciate. Go ahead, think about what's making you happy."

So Virgil thought of the man he loved, while smiling for a picture so he could possibly fall in love with the prince everyone else loved.

Virgil was sure that no one in Ailea was smiling as real as he was.


	5. ~4~

Virgil performed every spare chance he got. He performed like his life depended on it—as it had in times before—collecting small tips in exchange for being unattended background music.

Half the profits. In celebration, Virgil and Valerie were not only able to almost eat right, but they had enough money to make pastries. They were the cheapest brand and they didn't taste good to people used to desserts, but to Virgil and his sister (notorious for their sugar-obsession) they were heaven.

His excitement heaping, Virgil waited once again for all the lights to turn off, then longer to ensure everyone was asleep. He got up, piled in some extra food and pastries, and went into the backyard. He checked again from this point to see if anyone could see the candle alight in the small room. It was unidentifiable, just as dark as the rest of the night.

Virgil climbed up the wooden planks, carefully pushing the bag into the treehouse before himself. Then he pulled himself up into the house, delighted to see his boyfriend smiling at the mere sight of him. 

"Hey, Danny, I have some good news." Virgil whispered, immediately crawling into Dan's lap.

"I'd be happy to hear it." Dan muttered in Virgil's ear, "You're so cute when you're smiling."

"Ok, so—wait, do you want to hear a song first? I've been taking more work, and that's part of the news, so I know more songs."

"Yeah," Dan sounded happier at the mention of that, and he lightly touched a lone penny in his pocket. Virgil cleared his through nervously, as Dan was the only person he got nervous butterflies around when he was performing, and began singing. It was a beautiful song about Day falling in love with Night. Dan ran his fingers through Virgil's hair while he sang, and when he was done, Dan kissed him. He slipped the mere penny in Virgil's pocket, as he'd be too ashamed to give it to him so publicly.

"So, Ali told you that I signed up for the Selection, right?" Virgil asked, referring to when he saw his brother last week. Dan nodded, and Virgil continued. "Well, it wasn't just you who convinced me. Mom let me do my own gigs and I can keep half the profits."

"Oh my gosh, Ve, that's great! I'm so happy for you—what are you saving for?" Dan asked, still keeping his voice at a whisper.

"Our wedding, dummy." Virgil teased, kissing both of Dan's cheeks and his forehead. "And I got these to celebrate..." he grabbed the bag, opening it up to display all the food. There was chicken, bread, and pastries, along with a water bottle.

"Oh," Dan tried to look happy, but a frown was tugging at the corners of his mouth while his eyes had a new spark of sadness. "This is nice."

"What's wrong?" Virgil asked, "I mean, I know you don't like me making this stuff for you, but...I thought you'd like it." 

"I do, Verge, it's just..." he looked up at Virgil, and his warm brown eyes appeared to be watering. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Of course not," Virgil breathed, "I know you want to give me more, but we can wait. I am okay with who you are."

"But I'm not," Dan murmured, so quiet Virgil couldn't hear.

"What?" Virgil asked timidly.

"I'm not, Virgil." Dan said louder, but still cautiously quiet. "I'm not okay with who I am, and how much I can't give you!" He was quiet for a moment, and he looked over on his right to avoid having his boyfriend in any line of sight. "Get off me. We're over."

"What?" Virgil asked incredulously, his throat stopping his air flow for a second. His heart hurt in panic as he felt his whole body shake. He got off of Dan's lap and sat sprawled out in confusion. "What do you mean?" He could hear the heaviness in his voice, already close to tears.

"I have nothing to offer you, Virgil, and you have to understand that." His voice was rough and cold, like a snowstorm had completely changed him in a matter of seconds. "I know you love me, and I love you, but this can't work. Even if you don't get picked for the Selection, we could easily get drafted, and I couldn't bare the thought of me holding you back in any way. Even without all this political garbage, you're a Five and I'm a Six. It just can't work, I can't give you anything. You deserve better than me. I'm sorry I put you through this for so long." He carefully got up, settling his worn shoes on the wooden ladder. 

"Dan, wait!" Virgil choked out, completely overtaken by all this negativity that simply happened in a matter of minutes. It was too much. Dan stopped for a second, still not meeting Virgil's eyes. "What is it?" 

"I-I love you! How can you just—j-just—What would you say if we got picked for the draft tomorrow?" Virgil asked out, almost yelling, but he couldn't care for the risk. If anything, his every move seemed to make everything worse.

"I would say I love you." Dan glanced up at Virgil, "And that I'm sorry." Then he disappeared.

Virgil had to put a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he was rocking back and forth to process his thoughts. 

No more talking, eating leftovers together, cuddling and dreaming of a future together.

Maybe it was stupid after all.

I love you, he had said that a million times before. And then, something new:

I'm sorry.


	6. ~5~

For the next few days, Virgil didn't know how to feel. He almost wished to be picked for the draft, just so he could hear Dan say that he loved him one last time.

The draft was for a military, and it consisted of the lower class. It wasn't voluntary because the lower class didn't want to fight for a country in which they were mistreated. It was drawn at eighteen, which Dan had just turned last month. He and the others in his year had a chance to be drafted next month.

It wasn't as if Virgil was some darling teen in a novel; he would be okay without Dan, but it would be hard.

He couldn't help thinking that it was his fault. He knew he felt bad about the food, but he gave it to him anyway. He should have said or done something different. But it was too late. Dan was already gone, and Virgil doubted he'd ever visit again.

He couldn't express how utterly upset and lost he felt in front of his family, as they would be invasive, so he pretended to be nervous about the Selection. He took as many gigs as he could, singing at parties and trying to sink into nothing but background music. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he would disappear as well.

Eventually, Friday rolled around, and it was time to announce the participants of the Selection. Virgil and his family knew he wouldn't win, as it was only 25 slots in the whole country, but everyone wanted to watch anyway. They all wanted to take a first look at the potential princes. It didn't matter, as Virgil didn't think of it as "winning" anyway. If anything, he was dodging a bullet.

"Look, Ve, it's your boyfriend." Valerie teased, earning a snicker from her mother and a glare from her brother. They were watching the small box TV in their living room, all eyes on the royalty as they made their usual announcements. There was another lost batch of soldiers in New Asia, and a memorial would be held on Monday. They didn't even say if they were dead. With the state of the war, it didn't matter. If you were found as Ailean in New Asia by natives, you might as well count yourself as dead.

There would be a charity meeting held by Queen Diana, if any of the upper class members were willing to help the mentally ill Eights. Hardly anyone signed up, but it certainly was the cherry on top of the kindness Queen Diana already radiated.

"Queen Diana was a Four," Valerie said quietly, but with a sense of wonder. "And you're a Five. It really makes you think, you know?"

Virgil nodded, not knowing what to say. He was trying not to think of how crushed Valerie would be when he wasn't chosen. She really believed in him, after everything she's been through. 

"And now, what you're really here for—the Selected!" Thomas Sanders announced on-screen. "Goodness, I'm so excited! Are you not, Prince Roman?"

The prince looked both stiff and nervous. Virgil wanted to point out that this was what he was talking about when he didn't want to sign up. Sure, the prince made a polite, unfunny joke every now and then, but he mostly seemed all business. 

"First we have...Lance McClain of Kent, Four." Thomas said, and a picture of a teenaged boy appeared on the screen. He had light brown skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. There was a small window filming Prince Roman, so everyone could see his reaction. This made Virgil more annoyed, as it was more like a reality show than anything else. 

"Bill Cunningham of Belcourt, Two."

Of course they were aiming for the higher ranks. They may claim it to be a lottery, but with some of the contestants, it didn't seem that way.

"Patton Mason of Sonage, Three."

Roman seemed to react the same way with all of them. They were good looking and high in status, and Virgil guessed that was all he cared about.

He turned to his mom, grinning. "I can't believe this. It's so stupid—"

"Virgil Singer of Carolina, Five."

Virgil whipped his head so fast towards the TV he nearly broke his neck. Valerie threw her arms around her brother's neck, nearly choking him as she screamed in his ear. He caught a glance at his mother—she looked shocked—before it flipped to the next picture. ("Dipper Pines of Columbia, Four.")

He missed Prince Roman's reaction.

The home telephone, as worn and old as it was, rang out loudly.

And it didn't stop for days.


	7. ~6~

"So, let me see..." the man examining Virgil's forms said. He had called shortly after Virgil was chosen, and came in the next morning. The black-haired boy would have today to fill out some forms, go over rules, and say goodbyes. Then, tomorrow, he'd be whisked off to the palace rather he liked it or not. "You appear to be getting a fair amount of nutrients...you could use certain vitamins we'd provide at the castle. And you said here that you have some trouble getting to sleep?" He looked up at Virgil, and the boy nodded timidly. "Would you like some sleeping tablets?"

"O-oh, no, that's—"

Virgil's mom stepped on his foot under the table. "Anything they offer. Take it." She reminded him in a murmur.

Sure, I'd love some crack cocaine, Virgil thought sarcastically. The kinds of advice Virgil's mother gave him were equal amounts odd and dangerous, and eventually they'd get him killed if he wasn't careful. He almost felt dead already, what with the shock of being chosen and the lingering feelings for Dan. He felt like his heart was being sucked out by a vacuum cleaner. 

"I'll take some." Virgil smiled tensely.

"Great," the man, Jared, as his name tag read, said. "And this next part is a bit of my paper work...and, I'm sorry, sweetie," he turned to Valerie, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She looked hurt for a second, as a moment before she had a million questions to ask, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Why does she have to leave?" Virgil asked, his tone fierce and dark. He had worried before that she would embarrass him, but after seeing how heartbroken she was, he felt like she should be allowed to stay.

"The topic is a little...inappropriate for someone so young." Jared looked uncomfortable. Valerie nodded and got up, pushing in her chair politely before going into her bedroom to listen against the door.

"Right," the man continued, his red hair seeming to stick up more the more his face grew red. "It wasn't clarified here on these papers, but I need to ask you in person if you are, indeed, a virgin."

Virgil's heart stopped while he heard his mother take in an audible breath. "Of course I am," he tried not to make his voice shake with the weight of these words, "I'm not an idiot. I know the law." In Ailean law, it was illegal to have sex before marriage. If there was a teen pregnancy, the woman and the male were arrested. It was easier for same-sex couples to keep it a secret if they chose to do so, but most didn't want to risk it. In all honesty, Virgil and Dan had some pretty close calls, but they couldn't have added to the weight that was their heavy relationship.

"Okay," Jared clicked his tongue as if it could take the tension from the room. He looked at Virgil, seriousness in his tone. "You should know that as of today you are property of Ailea and Prince Roman. It would not be wise to say no to him. Dates, kisses, more than kisses...it would not be wise to reject any of those."

Virgil nearly screamed. His eyes widened, heart quickening. He couldn't believe his ears. "Are you telling me," he muttered dangerously, "that I am being sent to the palace to be...to be Roman's toy? To be his property?"

The worker looked immediately uncomfortable once again. "I should not have worded it that way, it was just the advice from the papers. I'm sure the prince is even better than your impression of him." He smiled politely. Virgil returned the gesture, but he felt uneasy in his stomach.

Jared packed his papers into a neat little binder that was held like a briefcase. "The guards will be here to take you to the airport around nine AM, and you'll hopefully be at the palace by late afternoon."

"Great," Virgil replied, though he felt anything but. 

"And, one more thing." Jared added, "It would be really hard going through the Selection and coming back as a Five, what with all the paparazzi. You will now be a Three."

Virgil gasped, "A Three?" Of all the things that ran his life, castes were most important. He wasn't a caste climber in the slightest, as he had prepared himself for the past two years for life as a Six. Even still, a Three was a major upgrade. Maybe after he got kicked out of the Selection for eating too much, Virgil could find a way to buy Valerie out of being a Five and they could leave their mother in the dust.  
"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Sir Virgil." He bowed a little, showing his palace training, and made his way out of the tiny Singer house.

"Wow," Virgil's mom said simply, "so...you think it was such a bad idea now?"

"Yes," Virgil replied, "this all seems shady, didn't you hear? Roman could just...use me, then toss me out."

"Yeah," Virgil's mother replied, stumbling into the kitchen to fix up a sandwich for lunch. It painfully reminded her son of how he had made sandwiches for Dan, and he looked away. "Men are like that sometimes. But at least you're getting paid. And hey," she looked up at him seriously, "if he ever tries to get uncomfortably touchy with you, remember what I told you."

"Kick him in...you know?" Virgil mumbled, more uncomfortable with have this conversation than the idea of the Prince doing something like that. 

"That's right," his mom said, "you should stay in as long as possible, but try not to get yourself screwed over while you're there."

Virgil nodded numbly. He wasn't even sure how to feel at the moment. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Virgil rolled his eyes, expecting another castle worker or local who wanted a picture. However, when he went over and hesitantly opened the door, Dan was standing there helplessly.

"Dan," Virgil choked out, the word just flowing out of him as he was all he was thinking about since Monday night.

"Mom said I have to help you pack," Dan looked up at him, and as if he'd trained his face, his eyes looked cold. "Because that's what Sixes do. She says congrats."

"Th....thanks...." Virgil said weakly, inviting him in. They went to Virgil's room and shut the door. "I'm not packing much," he added, quite as a mouse. "They said everything I needed would be at the palace, so I really don't need help."

"Okay," Dan said carefully, going over to the mirror where a few pictures were taped. "You'll want to take some pictures of your family, I'm sure, so you don't forget what they look like." He said it with just a hint of bitterness, and his nimble fingers traced down to a small ripped corner of a paper. "I'll always love you, Ve. Now and forever." It read. Dan ripped it off, leaving a scrap of tape. "That was a real risk, leaving my note up there." He added, his voice as quiet as it was venomous. He wasn't himself, and he still wasn't looking at Virgil.

"It was all I had left of you." Virgil's voice was heavy, "Please, let me keep it."

Dan paused, the hard look in his eyes fading. "I don't want you hanging on to me, Virgil. There are so many better opportunities."

"I'm sick of hearing about opportunities!" Virgil cried, taking all his strength to keep quiet when he felt like screaming. "I'm not looking to caste climb, I want you, Dan!"

Dan still was barely looking Virgil in the eye, which killed the black-haired boy, though he supposed it'd be worse if he did. "I need to go. I hope you win the prince's heart." 

"Wait," Virgil choked out, "I forgot to pay you." As Dan was a helping Six, the polite thing to do was give him a tip. Virgil took his jar full of pennies—each penny given by Dan when he sang him a song—and poured them all out into Dan's unsuspecting hands. "Keep them, all of them. You know you need every last penny you can get."

Dan glanced up at Virgil quickly, his hurt and lost look one Virgil could never forget. He clutched the pennies like a lifeline, and then he left. 

Virgil finally let it out, still as quiet as could be. It was a sigh, a scream, a sob. He was having a panic attack of some kind, but he would have to go through it alone. 

One single penny was found inside Virgil's pitiful little jar, and it made a tiny jingling noise as he packed it into his bag. 

"Me too," he whispered to that solemn penny, then he chided himself for talking to a penny. He found the note crumpled up on his dusty wooden floor, and he put that in the jar as well.

It was all he had left of Dan.

All he had left of the past two years in the treehouse, trying to reject but secretly enjoying Dan's payment. 

Virgil shook his head and wiped his eyes before anyone could see, and he continued packing.

He really needed to get it together by the flight tomorrow.


End file.
